


I Want You There

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk has always wanted him there. Or so Leonard thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You There

"I want you there." He says as he grabs your arm and makes plans to take the Kobayashi Maru a third time.

"I want you there." He says as he offers you to be his CMO on board the starship that he so rightfully deserves.

"I want you there." He says as he dangles the wetsuit in your face and you begrudgingly cave into his wishes and follows him onto the planet Nibiru.

"I want you there." You wished he had said as he lay dying in the radioactive reactor chamber after realigning the warp core and saving the ship, as he lay dying face against a glass you hadn’t seen.

"I want you there." You wished he had said before his body was delivered to you so unceremoniously and without warning or a proper goodbye.


End file.
